Hanging Out With An Eagle
by Pricat
Summary: The adventures of Jean and Sam Eagle along with their nextvdoor neighbour Emily
1. Chapter 1

Hanging Ouf With An Eagle

Emi.y smirked entering the Napelon-Eagle house as the brunette was their next door neighbour and a good friend plusbwatched their daughter Lily but were seeing Sam sigh as Lily had an Open House at her school.

"Aww just be yourself okay?" she said adjusting her glasses.

Sam smirked as he loved her honesty but were seeingbh wear a Captain America shirt plus was going to Build a Beat later with as her friend Sneaker had a party there.

Emily smiled drinking coffee but were knowing that Sam was a good father despite being an eagle but was going to tne comic store.

Jean sighed as they were in his car but Sam was excited.

He knew how his best friend was into Marvel especially Captain America plus he dressed like him for Halloween but Emily chuckled as she loved being their neighbour and hanging out with them.

"So, Jean's parents are coming back from vacation?" Emily asked.

"Yep, Celeste and Hugo are a blast!" Sam said.

Jean chuckled explaining that his parents thought of Sam as a son but knew he shouldn't mention Sam's parents being poached but the brunette saw Sam get out at the comic store and saw Jean sigh.

"My parents adore him, but feel bad for him." Jean said.

"I see." the brunette said adjusting her glasses.

A few minutes later Sam came back with a lot of comics especially Captain America.

"Somebody's gonna sleep well." Emily said as Sam chuckled.

Emily saw the car going to the airport after dropping her and Sam at the house but Sam was baking.

"You really like Jean's parents?" she said.

"Yes they're really nice." Sam told her.

She hugged him tight seeing him begin to sniffle and understood.

But the blue feathered eagle got a message that Shaka his younger twin was in hospital which made Emily understand.

"We need to pick Lily up but Bronx is taking an nap." he told her.

Emily smiled as she would watch Brpnx until he got back with Lily. 


	2. Babysitting And Dinner

Hanging Out With An Eagle ch2

That night, Jean and Sam were going out and Emily was watching Lily and tne female eaglet wa colouring and telling her about Sneaker's party making Emi,y smi,e since she was very cute and in pre school.

"Daddy and Jean are having adult time, Emily." Lily said.

Emily nodded as she knew she was aware of what her Dad and and Jean were doing.

Sam smiled as he a d Jean were at an Ktalian place but Sam was making a mess of himself as Jean chuckled but was cleaning him up.

"You always get messy when we have pasta and meatballs." Jean said.

"Hey, pasta sates my instincts as they look like worms, Shawn!

Besides Lily is like this when she has pasta." Sam told him drinking wine.

They knew that Emily was taking care of both Bronx and Lily while they were out and knew Lily was hyper from having cake.

When they got home, Lily wasbstill up but in pyjamas asnSam smiled scooping her up and going to her room seeing things.

"Did you and Jean have fun?" the four year old eaglet said.

" Yes we did and bet you did, with Emily." Sam told her.

Lily was on his blue feathered lap a he was telling her a story but about Captain America as she liked those stories but Sam left out some scary parts as not to give her bad dreams hearing Bronx cry.

"I better go handle him." Sam told her kissing her head.

Lily sighed as Raggles her pet Fraggle was still awake but understood that Bronx was still a baby.

He was cuddling her but saw Jean enter but happy Sneaker invited her to her birthday party at Build a Bear. 


	3. Being A Good Father

Hanging Out With An Eagle ch3

The weekend theybwre having a BBQ and Sam was helping cook along with Jean but Emily was with Lily but she was playing with her and Sneaker but Sneaker was unsure of trusting Emily and tne brunette sighed as Sneaker was being mischievous.

Sam sighed and was seeing Li.y hug Emi,y's leg as she saw Sneaker being mean to her friend.

That night, Sam was tucking Lily I.n but she was telling hin about Sneaker

"Let me guess, you guys got hyper on cake and ice cream, right?" Sam said.

"Yep we had a blast and I made a dragon." Lily told him.

"Cool and bet Raggles likes it huh?

You're being a really good little girl about your brother, but he'll grow out of crying through the night.

You were like that too, keeping Jean and me up.

But we didn't mind and you grew out of it." Sam told her kissing her blue feathered head.

" Night, Daddy." she said.

" I kmow, I love you." he replied leaving.

Jean saw him rocking Bronx to sleep but kissed his blue feathered head putting him in the crib as Jean smiled.

He knew Celeste and Hugo loved Brpnx and Lily too but thought Sam was a good father despite what others said.

"Yeah and hope if we find my parents one day, they'll be proud of me, right?" he said.

" Yes they would." Jean said to him hughimg him. 


	4. Losing Weight

Hanging Out With An Eagle ch4

"I think we nerd to put your father onnavdiet." Jean said as he noticed Sam had gain weightvaftervHalloween, Thanksgivingband Christmas combined but Lily understood.

"I'm fine, Shawn!" Sam protested eating Oreos asvJean sighed.

"No and you heard your dietician.

We can't let you get worse!" Jean said as Sam relented.

Lily saw them go out but Emily wasbwatching her and Bronx but the four year old wanted to go ride her new bike and Sam had promised her he would teach her.

"Sweetie who would watch Bronx, if we went outside?" the brunette female asked.

"He's a baby, how much trouble can he get into?" Lily said.

Emily then saw Jean and Sam home after jogging but was seeing Sam tired but was going to help Lily with her bike but anxious.

He knew Lily was very active and also wanted to learn tom fly but was scared she would get hurt but Jean had been coaxing him.

Lager that afternoon, Sam was cleaning a cut on Lily as she had fallen while riding and it hurt him to see her or Bronx hurt but were seeing her hug him and wanted to try again.

"Daddy we won't quitters right?" she said as he wa stunned.

"Yes but be careful, Daddy was really scared when you fell." he said.

Lily nodded but Emily hugged him.

" What was that for?" he asked.

" For being a good father and you need to take a page from her book." she said.

"She's right, Sammy.

You nearly have Type 2 Diabeyes which is scary.

Plus Bronx and Lily really need you." Jean said.

"Fine." Sam said.

They were both happy hearing that

Lily wondered what was going on as Jean chuckled explaining he Dad was going to lose weight.

They then heard Bronx awake ma,ing Sam happy holding him in his wings but sighed.

He knew there was no stopping Lily from learning how to fly plus girl eagles matured faster than males. 


End file.
